Vietnamese Cultural Week in Cambodia
Information * 1995 To the honor of our royal majesty Norodom Sihanouk and president Lê Đức Anh, this is the first time Cambodia represented the Vietnamese joint culture performance which performed by Vietnamese Central Art Troupes. This event was venued in Hà Nội and the setlist was: # The flower of Vietnam-Cambodia friendship (Opening dance) # Sak'rova (đàn bầu solo/Composed by Norodom Sihanouk) # Múa Hương Xuân (Dance of the Spring flowers) # Phnom Penh (Khmer royal pop song composed by Norodom Sihanouk/Sung by Trang Dung) # Múa Mừng Nhà Mới (The Housewarming Dance) # Reatrey del ban chuob pheak (I've met her one night/Angklung solo) # Chầu văn: Xá Thượng # Song Ca Quan Họ: Người ở đừng về (Please don't leave me, darling!) # Finale: Return to Pochentong (Dance) * 2008 The Vietnam Culture Week 2008 in Cambodia opened in Phnom Penh. The event is part of a series of activities to consolidate the friendship and cooperation between the two countries. During the event, Vietnamese artists are entertaining Cambodian and international friends with traditional art performances in Phnom Penh on November 28 until December 4. * 2010 The Vietnam Culture Week 2010 in Cambodia opened in Phnom Penh. The event is part of a series of activities to consolidate the friendship and cooperation between the two countries. During the event, the troupe of Dance Theater of folk Northern Vietnam are entertaining Cambodian and international friends with traditional art performances in Phnom Penh and Sihanoukville on October 20. * 2012 The Vietnam Culture Week 2012 in Cambodia opened in Phnom Penh. The event is part of a series of activities to consolidate the friendship and cooperation between the two countries. During the event, the troupe of Dance Theater of folk Northern Vietnam are entertaining Cambodian and international friends with traditional art performances in Phnom Penh and Battambang on October 20. * 2014 The Vietnam Culture Week 2014 in Cambodia opened in Phnom Penh on Sunday. The event is part of a series of activities to consolidate the friendship and cooperation between the two countries, according to Vietnamese Deputy Minister of Culture, Sports and Tourism Le Khanh Hai. During the event, Vietnamese artists are entertaining Cambodian and international friends with traditional art performances in Phnom Penh and Siem Reap from August 31 to September 5. * 2016 At the opening ceremony, Cambodian Minister of Culture and Fine Arts Phoeurng Sackona recalled major milestones in the two countries’ cultural cooperation, saying that this is the sixth time the two sides have coordinated in Organising the Vietnamese Cultural Week in Cambodia. The two peoples have gained better understanding of each other through exhibitions and art performances held within the framework of the Vietnamese Cultural Week in Cambodia and the Cambodian Cultural Week in Vietnam as well as the exchange of leader delegations and art troupes. Artists from the Ho Chi Minh City Art Troupe will perform at the event and visit Phnom Penh and Siem Reap. The 2016 event is held in Phnom Penh on August 26-27 and will then take place in Siem Reap city on August 28-29. * 2017 At the opening ceremony, Cambodian Minister of Culture and Fine Arts Phoeurng Sackona recalled major milestones in the two countries’ cultural cooperation, saying that this is the sixth time the two sides have coordinated in Organising the Vietnamese Cultural Week in Cambodia. The two peoples have gained better understanding of each other through exhibitions and art performances held within the framework of the Vietnamese Cultural Week in Cambodia and the Cambodian Cultural Week in Vietnam as well as the exchange of leader delegations and art troupes. For the honor of 50th anniversary for Cambodia-Vietnam friendship, the Theater of Vietnam music dance and song was held a ceremony on October 4th, 2017 to perform many of traditional performance along side with Cambodian folk dance. * 2018 Setlist (2008) # Setlist (2010) # Setlist (2012) #Lưu Thủy – Kim Tiền – Xuân Phong – Long Hổ (Huế court music) Opening #Thoáng Hương Quê (Incense country) tranh solo by Hải Phượng/Variations of 'Lý bông dừa' & composed by Hải Phượng # Nhịp Cầu Quê Hương (Bridge of the country) bầu solo by Lệ Uyển Variations of 'Lý qua cầu' & composed by Toàn Thắng #Lưu Thủy Hành Vân (Running Water & Floating Clouds) nhị solo #Trên Đường Chiến Thắng (On the victory road) trúc solo/Variations of 'Lý con sáo gò công' & composed by Đinh Thìn #Pka L'hong (Khmer folk song in 1963) by Lê Như Ngọc Mai #Lý Ngựa Ô (The black horse song) by Tạ Minh Tâm and Ngọc Mai #Phnom Penh (Khmer pop song composed by king Norodom Sihanouk in 1962) #Mùa Xuân trên Thành Phố Hồ Chí Minh (Springtime in Hồ Chí Minh city) by Xuân Hồn & performed by Tạ Minh Tâm #Tân Cổ Giao Duyên: Quê Hương (Homeland) by Bạch Tuyết/composed by Giáp Văn Thạch (poetry) and Nguyễn Thị Khánh An (Vọng cổ tune) #Bài Ca Hữu Nghị Việt Nam Campuchia (The VN-CBD friendship song) by Bach Tuyết, Tạ Minh Tâm and Ngọc Mai/featured the melody of Lý Kéo Chài and Lý Cái Mơn during the ending performance Setlist (2014) # Setlist (2016) # Việt Nam quê hương tôi (Vietnam my country) Opening # Sang xuân (Inside spring) tranh solo by Hải Phượng/Variations of 'Lưu thủy hành vân' & composed by Phương Bảo # Bài ca đất phương nam (The southern folk song) by Võ Hạ Trâm # The bamboo dance (Contemporary dance) # Xuân về trên bản Mèo (Springtime in Mèo village) Mèo solo # Còn duyên (A Charmng Love) by Tạ Minh Tâm & Võ Hạ Trâm # Tây Nguyên chào mặt trời & Âm Vang Đất Nước (Greet the sun with the Highlanders & Melody of the Country) t'rung and đàn đá duet with Cồng # Reatrey del ban chuop pheak (I've met her one night) by soprano Phạm Khánh Ngọc/Composed by [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norodom_Sihanouk Norodom Sihanouk] # The ritual dance # Khát vọng (Desire) by tenor Phạm Thế Vĩ # Hà Nội niềm tin và hy vọng (The faith and hope of Hà Nội) by Tạ Minh Tâm # Việt Nam - Campuchia Sa-ma-ki (The song of Vietnam - Cambodia unification) Closing Setlist (2017) #The goddess of heaven (Cambodian classical dance) #Áo dài dance #Cây trúc xinh (đàn bầu solo/Quan Họ folk song from Bắc Ninh province) #Phnom Penh (đàn bầu solo/composed by Norodom Sihanouk) #Tầm vông trên những cánh đồng (Reaching the fields/When dream flies) #The blooming flowers (Mùa nón: Hoa ban nở/Những cánh hoa ban) #Nhớ về Nam/Remember the Southern (sáo trúc solo, with the melody of Lý Hoài Nam) #Chiều phủ Tây Hồ/Nostalgia of Tây Hồ (Ca Trù song performed by Phạm Phương Thảo) #Contemporary dance: Incense of rices (Múa Hương cốm) #Nhà em ở lưng đồi/My house is on the hill (New V-pop song by Thùy Chi in 2017) #Czardas (đàn T’rưng solo/composed by Vittorio Monti in 1904) #The red moonlight/Lantern dance (Mùa những ánh trăng đỏ) #Ngư phủ chiều khúc/Melody of the sunset (sáo trúc and đàn nhị duet) #Bok Leak dance (Cambodian folk dance) #Xôn xang mênh mang cao nguyên Đắk Lắk/Vulnerable to the Đà Lạt plateau (Original rock song in 1981/featuring the highlanders' dance with đàn T’rưng and K'lông pút duet) #Finale Setlist (2018) # Performers (2008-2016) * Nguyễn Hải Phượng (đàn tranh) * Võ Hạ Trâm (Vocal/Singer) * Phạm Khánh Ngọc (Soprano/Singer) * Phạm Thế Vĩ (Tenor/Singer) * Tạ Minh Tâm (Tenor/Singer) * Mai Thanh Sơn (Drums/Percussions) * Rita Dương (Sáo Trúc and Sáo Mèo) * Đoàn Vũ Minh Tú (Dancer) * Tạ Thùy Chi (Dancer) * Quốc Nghiệp (Dancer) * Lê Nhật Lệ Uyển (đàn bầu) * Hoài Phương (Vocal/Singer) * Ánh Tuyết (Vocal/Singer) * Hải Yến (Cải Lương singer) * Hoàng Nga (Vocal/Singer) * Tôn Thất Sơn (Vocal/Singer) * Kiên Trung (Vocal/Singer) * Khúc Đạo Minh (fiddle) * Phan Hồng Quan (Keyboard) * Lê Đại Dương (fiddle) * Bùi Thiên Hoàng Quân (fiddle & đàn tứ) * An Khanh An (Sáo Trúc) * Tiên Saki (đàn tranh) 2012 * Litha Huyen (đàn tranh) 2013 * Lê Như Ngọc Mai (Soprano/Singer) 2012 * Bạch Tuyết (Cải Lương singer) 2012 * Huỳnh Khải (Cải Lương guitar & đàn Nguyệt/Kim) 2012 * Đinh Tuyet Lê (đàn tỳ bà) 2012 * Thư Dương (Dancer) Performers (2017) *Phạm Phương Thảo (Singer) *Phạm Kiều Mỹ (Dancer) *Hương Giang (đàn T'rưng/đàn Tam Thập Lục) *Trang Khánh (Dancer) *Thăng Long Band (Nguyễn Minh Quân, Nguyễn Tuấn Lê Ngọc & Tuân Phan) (Singer/Dancer) *Pha Lê Band (Kiều Oanh, Nguyễn Ngọc Hà & Quách Mai Thy) (Singer/Dancer) *Jonathan Ngọc Tú (sáo trúc) *(đàn Tam Thập Lục/K'lông pút) *(đàn bầu) *(đàn tỳ bà/đàn T’rưng) *(đàn nguyệt) *(Drums) *(đàn nhị/k'ni) Gallery Cam1 smuw.jpg 1cc3a2c53e89e600d879bffb459c902e.jpg Tuần văn hoá 2016.jpg 579581 4804567436973 742656228 n.jpg 579594 4804562636853 551279404 n.jpg 269072 4804583157366 619511474 n.jpg 283548 4804574437148 442525202 n.jpg 14222217 1700987126893205 1029287447250703258 n.jpg 14141689 1700986990226552 5434211062242398869 n.jpg 375837 4804587517475 614659061 n.jpg 1.JPG 3.jpg 4.jpg 9.jpg 11(1).jpg 29c1bf7fdaa44c0e72b5cd1ebca2de4c.jpg 3108-14-06.jpg 20140901-tuan-van-hoa-viet-nam-tai-campuchia-0.jpg cpc.jpg TuanVHVN_CPC.jpg vov_canhac_rxyh.jpg 6d5c69e9c2c67821e6f3da73d1f52686.jpg Ngh-s-Thu-Ha.JPG IMG3743resize.JPG IMG4371resize.JPG IMG3759resize.JPG IMG4380resize.JPG IMG_0367.jpg IMG_0381.jpg IMG_0396.jpg IMG_0402.jpg Cam1 smuw.jpg 1cc3a2c53e89e600d879bffb459c902e.jpg Tuần văn hoá 2016.jpg 579581 4804567436973 742656228 n.jpg 579594 4804562636853 551279404 n.jpg 269072 4804583157366 619511474 n.jpg 283548 4804574437148 442525202 n.jpg 14222217 1700987126893205 1029287447250703258 n.jpg 14141689 1700986990226552 5434211062242398869 n.jpg 375837 4804587517475 614659061 n.jpg Tuần Văn Hóa Việt Nam Tại Campuchia 2016.jpg Tuần Văn Hóa Việt Nam Tại Campuchia 2016.jpg 9bfc64e8-f1cb-47d7-983b-91a2f0197343.jpg 550d97fa-6472-41db-9730-cbe2d788da67.jpg 10612711_657803680994131_8889087422107044846_n.jpg 14055205_685545721584050_2680505035034541820_n.jpg 14063849_685545851584037_3796235709642294660_n.jpg 14079472_685545758250713_4959008867475730522_n.jpg 14079701_685545621584060_8184144566012310948_n.jpg 14095772_685545818250707_2255403844970320106_n.jpg 14095808_685545638250725_5814962216020005429_n.jpg 14184448_10207564410291936_4116249139040497630_n.jpg 14184448 10207564410291936 4116249139040497630 n.jpg Ca-si-Hoài-Phuong---H-i-Y-n.jpg Ngh--s--Ti-n-Ninh.jpg 14184448 10207564410291936 4116249139040497630 n.jpg IMG_3793.JPG IMG_3794.JPG IMG_3795.JPG IMG_3796.JPG IMG_3798.JPG IMG_3799.JPG IMG_3800.JPG IMG_3801.JPG IMG_3802.JPG IMG_3803.JPG IMG_3804.JPG IMG_3805.JPG IMG_3806.JPG IMG_3807.JPG IMG_3808.JPG IMG_3809.JPG IMG_3832.JPG IMG_3833.JPG ttxvn_0410Campuchia.jpg ttxvn_0410Campuchia2.jpg vov_campuchia1_hngb.jpg Phạm Phương Thảo.jpg Trang Khánh.jpg 22141092_1326910394103083_1387936153393794803_n.jpg khai mac.jpg 01102017az3cpgo.jpg 01102017az2nuhh.jpg 01102017az1boeb.jpg Phạm Khánh Ngọc.jpg Võ Hạ Trâm.jpg 01102017az2nuhh.jpg 01102017az3cpgo.jpg Võ Hạ Trâm (áo bà ba).jpg Phạm Khánh Ngọc.jpg Nguyễn Linh Trúc Lai (áo dài).jpg 428.jpg 247.jpg 428.jpg 351.jpg 247.jpg 1d.jpg 351.jpg Reference http://vov.vn/van-hoa-giai-tri/tung-bung-tuan-le-van-hoa-viet-nam-2008-tai-campuchia-100264.vov http://www.baomoi.com/tuan-van-hoa-viet-nam-tai-campuchia-thanh-cong-chua-dac-sac/c/5126738.epi http://www.vietnamtourism.com/index.php/news/items/7253 http://www.huynhkhai.com/modules.php?name=baiviet&op=viewstdv&sid=145 http://vov.vn/nguoi-viet/khai-mac-tuan-van-hoa-viet-nam-tai-campuchia-nam-2014-349120.vov http://vov.vn/nguoi-viet/khai-mac-tuan-van-hoa-viet-nam-tai-campuchia-544413.vov